galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Krayfish/Omniverse Nexus Site Specifics
This blog is for content discussion, site layout, and other things. See "Future of the Omniverse Nexus" thread for discussion on general information. And if you don't know already, the new site is live here at http://www.omniversenexus.net. UPDATE: For those of you have created accounts on the site (Maj, TROTK and Suppy), I've changed your roles to Editors. See if you can make edits on the pages filed under the different settings. Immediate Goal The main focus right now is just to add some content to the site for starters. We should choose some short stories that we have now to upload just so that we have some content. The Universes Not all of these are listed on the actual site yet, but here are the different settings: *Myth Galaxy - There's tons of dormant, archived articles buried deep within GC that were part of an older continuity. With some refurbishment, I think we can resurrect them as a separate science fantasy universe. *Galactic Crucibles - This would be the wiki as it is now. Realistic sci-fi on an intergalactic scale. *Tapestry of Stars - Suppy’s version of GC if he wants to put it up here. *Erudite Tales - ET as it is now. High fantasy in a high magic setting. *Miraculum Chronicles - This is similar in ET, but in a fairly realistic low magic setting. I would sort of think of it as an analog for Tapestry of Stars in terms of approach. *Infinite Histories - IH as it is. I don't know a whole lot about it, though. *Hallows Maleficent - Horror themed universe. I think we can still bring this back, and this new domain is a good opportunity to resurrect it. *Superhero universe - TROTK suggested the addition of a superhero universe. I'm looking forward to seeing what comes of this. Once we develop some of these, what else should we add? Other sections *Development blogs - Anything the authors want to say about their own work. Anyone with the privilege to add posts can put something up whenever they want. *Guides - Basically a how-to section. Things like how to avoid cliches, creating planets, etc. Possible short stories to upload I'm looking for completed standalone stories that are self-contained. What other ones should be added? *The old version of Twin of Loneliness (Uploaded!) *Story:The Words of Antocula *Story:The Legend of Burwof *Visitor from the Mushroom Ring Future projects *Big novels - We ought take some of our larger works and publish them. **Dark Prophecy (from Myth Galaxy) is roughly 70,000 words, but remains hidden in GC's archives. **Chaos Crisis - The GC continuity of Chaos Crisis. **Once the Volveros Revolution is finished, maybe we could put it up here. *An Omniverse Nexus-themed game - We did put out a bunch of ideas for an ET game a while back, but we ended up scrapping it in favor of revising ET’s lore. However, once we go further along development, this is something that we could invest some time in. My own goals Here is what I'm personally working on with the site: Myth Galaxy I'm working on updating Twin of Loneliness as well as some older stories set in the Myth Galaxy continuity. I'm aiming to build the lore around them since the stories are the main feature of the site. Miraculum Chronicles I'm working on building the lore of Miraculum Chronicles. I am drawing influence from Erudite Tales when it comes to the magic system, and I'm also planning to borrow a couple of ET's nations such as the Xeng Empire and Polvora. but it's a completely different world. I currently have one story planned set within a single nation, but I'm also setting the groundwork for other stories set in other nations across the planet. How can you help Your feedback is of utmost importance. *Story ideas, lore, etc. - Anything. Since Omniverse Nexus is meant to cover multiple genres, I'm all ears to whatever crazy ideas you have. *Writing and contributing directly to the site. Due to the massive scale of this project, this is definitely not something I can do by myself. *HTML and CSS expertise is definitely welcome. It will help in the design and layout of the site. This is not required to be able to add features to the site, since Wordpress has a pretty neat editor already. *Images and artwork to spice it up. However, this time, the image rules will be stricter since we're upping the quality standards. I'm looking for either original works or commissioned pieces rather than free images off of DeviantArt or another site. *Even just being active in discussion is a good way to contribute. The more activity the better. I'll be looking for a suitable forum plugin for the site. Questions *Should we just make completely new continuities of GC, ET and IH (establishing the wikias as alternate continuity fansites) or should we just directly port over what we got right now? This may be a chance to clean out some outdated content, but I want to know what you guys think. *Should we add a plugin that enables wikia style editing or keep the set in stone type look? *What other cool features would you like to see? Miscellaneous It might be wise to create a list of affiliates to promote activity. Category:Blog posts